


Family

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Other, Slightly Alternate Universe/Canon divergence, family fic, searching for family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: After the events of the Azran Legacy, Emmy sets on her new adventure after learning the existence of a long lost brother.(Contains spoilers of Azran Legacy !)
Relationships: Emmy Altava & OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Family

As far as she remembers, Leon was Emmy's only relative.

He took her when she was a toddler, so she didn't remember her parents. She didn't even know if she had any siblings. She always knew her Uncle Leon, the one who saved her from an early death.

But after all that happened, she wonders if this life really is better than the one she escaped. Her uncle has become completely focused on the Azran, the uncle who was so gentle with her, who kept sure she was fed, properly dressed and in good health. The same uncle that was willing to sacrifice a young girl just so he can achieve his goals. Emmy still feels something heavy on her chest as she remember Aurora since their adventure, which ended a few weeks ago.

Now, her Uncle was in prison. She really was alone this time. The only one she views as family was far away and she doesn't even know if she will see him again. Sometimes, Emmy fought the urge to return at the professor's side but she knows she can't. She betrayed them. They hate her now.

During the three years she spent with them, she actually thought she found another family. Little Luke, the brother she never had. The professor, who she cared deeply for, and still do now. Every others she met : Brenda and Clark, then Randall, Angela and Henry... She met wonderful people she may not see as family, but who were the closest relatives she never had.

Now, she's alone in her little appartment. She didn't go outside for almost three days, since she left the professor. She spends her days wandering around her tiny house, watching the clock's hands running, before sleeping and do it again the next day.

The woman they met during their travel talked about working for the World Times, though. This idea stayed in Emmy's mind since this moment.

She decides that she needs some fresh air now. Being trapped between four walls was driving her mad and she wants to feel the sun on her skin. So, she puts some clothes, and goes outside. There, she opens her mailbox. She doesn't know why but maybe someone sent something to her. And today someone had. She takes the letter, frowning when she notices the sender. The adoption service.

She rips the envelop and begins to read.

  
  


_Mister Bronev,_

  
  


_This letter was sent to you in response at your request from the 5 th May of this year regarding the adoption of Emmeline Altava. _

_We wanted to inform you that her brother, Elijah Altava, born in 14 th of August, 1935 has been adopted after you took her with you. He is currently in Ireland and going under the name of Elijah Wilkins._

_..._

_For more informations, do not hesitate to contact us._

_..._

  
  


She finishes reading with eyes filled with tears, as she runs to her flat to call the adoption service. With that, she knows that her uncle still cares for her, and she doesn't understand how she believed otherwise.


End file.
